


Spider-Man:Awakening

by Fangirlingmanaged



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Trailer, Eventual Stony, Getting Back Together, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Someone help, Stony trash, Too many feels, actual dad tony stark, all the feels, because i'm trash, with his spider son peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingmanaged/pseuds/Fangirlingmanaged
Summary: the IW trailer fucked me up so bad...





	Spider-Man:Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> the IW trailer fucked me up so bad...

Tony is walking at a brisk pace from his office to the conference room of the New Avengers facility when he gets the call. A feeling of dread curls and twists his stomach into knots when the stupid Journey song blasts from his phone speakers. Happy, who was walking next to him, gave him a raised eyebrow and a shake of his head that definitely conveys his un-Happy-ness with Tony’s latest decision. Tony merely rolls his eyes and motions for him to go ahead. He stations himself in front of the panoramic windows near the conference room and gazes up at the sky. The uneasiness in his gut increases but he forces himself to keep his eyes on the horizon.

After the whole debacle with the flying metal dude (and Tony would swear to God that Wilson had something to do with that bit of karmic justice if he wasn’t sure that the other man is not stateside) Tony had made an executive decision regarding their resident spider-tot. It’s not that Tony doesn’t trust Happy, per se, it’s that he feels more adequate to deal with him that Hogan or the illustrious Ms. Potts do. After all, Tony knows a thing or two about being a too smart for your own good fifteen year old boy genius with the capability to make things go boom in wildly and ever-expanding fashion. And, barring his immediate and personal attention, he had appointed Rhodey as the official liaison between Underoos and himself if he’s out on missions or dealing with SI business. Rhodes, after all, had been the unfortunate caretaker of one Tony Stark doped to the gills in hormones and daddy issues.

“Hello! Tony Stark’s LMD at your service. Mr. Stark is currently busy, care to leave a message?” He says in his most deadpan voice. It’s always fun to rile the kid up.

“Oh! Oh, wow! Did he really do it? I thought that was just a prototype!” Peter, of course, is already running his mouth a mile a minute. Tony takes the receiver away from his mouth to cough out a chuckle. God, the boy never fails to make him feel better. “Say, Mr. Stark’s LMD, if I were to meet you in person would you—“

“Pete, it’s me, kiddo,” Tony says and grins at the palpable embarrassment coming off the other end of the line. Hell, his own neck feels ruddy with something akin to embarrassment of his own at the fact that the kid obviously still holds him in such regard. Despite all the times he’s fucked up. He shakes his head to disperse the bad-thoughts, as Rhodey and Pepper call them, that his therapist says he needs to let go off. “How can I be of assistance? Lost your backpack again? Forgot your underwear behind a dumpster?”

The squeak of leather on the tiled floor brings his attention away from the window. Happy has returned and is looking more stressed than usual. Tony hides a wince. He’s seen the cardiograms, and he doesn’t think the stress can be any good for Hogan. It’s not good for Tony, either, if his often numb arm is any indication. But he digresses. Happy taps his watch and Tony nods and waves him away. He’s kind of invested in the conversation at the moment.

“N-no, nothing like that,” again the blush is transferable through the phone. Then the kid lapses into silence that makes Tony want to check his connection though he knows their StarkPhones are top of the line and would never fail in such a way. He opens his mouth to ask Peter what’s going when on, worried for real now, when the boy blurts out “something weird just happened.” There’s the sound of a train rushing past in the other side, and Tony pinches the bridge of his nose.

God, May is going to kill him.

“Pete, please, _please_ , tell me you didn’t skip school again to go Robin Hood on some schmuck trying to—“

“No! What? No, Mr. Stark, I swear I didn’t. Are you kidding me? MJ would _behead_ me if—look, that’s not the point. The point is, I was on the bus right? And I was just minding my own business and then all of a sudden it happened again. The—the _thing_.”

“The spidey thing?” Tony asks with a frown.

About seven months ago, Peter had called Tony freaking about this new— _facet_ of his powers. He’d been on the train on his way home when all the hair, in his arms and the back of his neck and _everywhere_ , had stood on end. Seconds later, he’d heard a young lady screaming as she was groped by some creep in the nearly-vacant train. Three days later, the same thing happened when the sandwich shop the kid visited was about to be robbed. From then on, they had been monitoring its progression.

“Yeah,” Pete says quietly. Another train goes by, and Tony is now sure that the kid has skipped school again. He thinks he should start saying goodbye to one of his limbs now that he still has them attached to his person.

“Pete, it’s been happening for a few months, now. It might just be another petty crime thing. Did you check—“

“This is different,” Peter says insistently, and Tony immediately snaps his mouth shut. He waits while the boy takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, hears him counting under his breath, and makes a conscious effort to take deep even breaths so that Peter can mimic him though they’re so far apart. Once he’s calmed down enough, the kid continues. “I thought the same thing at first. Maybe Flash would try to be an ass again or something, but then I turned around and… Mr. Stark, look at the _sky.”_

Oh, Tony is looking, all right. He hasn’t been able to keep his eyes away from the skyline for the past few hours. Every time he focuses on it something in his chest drops to his navel. A few hours ago, a clap of thunder had ripped through the perfect Spring sky. Fast, much faster than normal, clouds had clouded the sky and thunder had ripped again. Only, the claps of it had been accompanied by flashes of color. Not—not silver and white like regular lightning, but flashes of deep navy and black and a bleeding red. For now, it seemed to be concentrating on one specific spot, but Tony knew it wouldn’t remain like that for long. Not if the message he’d received a couple of weeks ago was any indication.

“—you there? Mr. Stark? Hello?” Peter’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. He stuffs his shaking hand in the pocket of his jacket and rips his eyes from the sky before he goes into full blown panic.

“Peter, I need you to listen to me carefully, all right?” at the kid’s quiet acknowledgement, he lets out a sigh. “I need you to go to school today, okay? I need you to be good for Aunt May right now and when—“he clears his throat to keep his voice from breaking, “—when the time comes I—I’ll brief you on the situation. Okay?”

“Mr. Stark?” And God, now he sounds _scared_. Tony is terrible at this. “What’s going on? Don’t say nothing,” the boy says firmly. One corner of Tony’s mouth ticks up; that’s the problem with associating with super smart kids, he supposed. He makes a mental note of making contact with another mini genius he knows.

“I can’t tell for sure right now, Pete. I’ve got a bunch of meetings to go to at the moment. Hopefully by the end of them I’ll be able to have more information. But for now, remember what I said, okay? Be good for your Aunt May. She—she needs it right now.” _Because we don’t know what may happen in the next few days,_  he thinks grimly.

“I—“

“Mr. Stark,” a quiet but firm voice says from behind him. He turns around to see a young man in a black dress shirt and slacks, and a collar of panthers’ teeth around his neck, giving him a serious look. “We are waiting for you.”

“Is that the King?!” Peter’s voice squeaks from the phone, and T’Challa smiles. “Tell him I said hello!”

“Hello, Peter,” the young man says, and Tony rolls his eyes at the other kid’s quietly reverent “oh my God…”

“Say bye, Pete,” Tony says and the King matches his chuckle.

“You’ll tell me—“

“I’ll keep you posted,” Tony promises and then bites his lip as hesitates. He says _fuck it_ and blurts out a “Stay safe, underoos.”

“You too,” Peter says quietly as they disconnect.

Tony’s hand shakes as he brings it down to his side. There’s a litany of _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_ that has been running in the back of his mind since he received the message but now it’s getting louder. Involving Peter was never going to be an option if he could help it but now… now he’s not so sure if he has any options left. He rubs his chest when the twinges of pain start up again, and T’Challa takes a step forward.

“I’m fine,” Tony says quickly. The King narrows his eyes a bit but acquiesces nevertheless.

“We should be on our way,” he says instead and Tony motions with his hand so that his majesty walks first. It’s partly a show of respect and partly his new inability to have anyone at his back. Yeah, apparently his issues now extend beyond being handed things. Which is great because that’s all he needs. _More_ issues, especially now.

Tony starts to follow the king but he can’t help but throw a look over his shoulder. The shadows and flickers of light seem to be getting closer. The thing in his gut feels like it’s going to rip him from the inside. His hands shake, but he schools his features into the indifferent mask he wears for Ross.

Showtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote a new beginning for a series without finishing the first series? ME! Because i am trash.  
> Here, have my feelings.


End file.
